The Deeper Me
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: A child had lost all of which was precious to her – family. A sibling had been lost, though not killed, a mother, missing, and finally a father, lost to the land of the dead. Now, she finds herself at her limits. What will happen next? DISCONTINUED.
1. Tears

**The Deeper Me**

**A/N: **Hello, all! Lately, I've been reading Naruto fan fictions, and there was this story _'My Homicidal Prince' _that reminded me of an OC that I had created this time, last year. Hope you enjoy!!

I AM very MEAN TO FLAMES! PLEASE BE _**CIVIL!!**_

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form, except my own ORIGINAL characters._

Chapter One: Tears

Run.

That was all that was going through a certain child's mind. Run, away, off to a far place, _any_where, except _here._ Not too long ago, said child had lost all of which was precious – family. A sibling had been lost, though not _killed_, a mother, missing, and finally a father, lost to the land of the dead.

The kyuubi attack affected this child in a more painful way than ever thought. However, never did this child complain, nor did this child ever blame anyone nor thing – not even the kyuubi itself. This child looked beyond that, beyond all that masked everything. This child looked within, deeper within hidden action, hidden knowledge, within reason to everything.

This child wasn't a cry baby either, never did this child show any weakness – except at this moment. After all, the stronger one was, the weaker they truly were. Never did this child complain, even when bullied – or worse, attacked. This child simply gritted their teeth and stood up to fight.

However, everyone has their own limits. That includes Gods too. Absolutely _everyone _has a limit – that is the reason why everyone has the inevitable fate of death.

Now onto the matter at hand, why would a child with a great sense of care, justice and – overall – one of pureness be running?

The answer would be that this child had reached _their _limit. More than that, this child was a girl, a young and – seemingly – strong girl. Inside – however – she was breaking to pieces. Her soul, heart, her everything felt so...scattered, she was questioning herself – on _everything_.

Tears were streaming down her slightly pale face, through her gentle azure-Maya blue eyes. They overflowed with sadness. Even if she was only a six year old, her eyes held the grace of a young mother.

She cried – for one of the first times in her life – for her lost sibling (she didn't even _know _if she was having a little brother or a little sister). After two years of thinking everything was _fine _she realised, everything was _not _fine. Her sibling could be _out _there and might have been _raped, beaten up, _or worse, had to deal with _constant _mental pressure, maybe even _torture_. The possibilities were endless – her imagination made it even worse. Her knowledge led her to believe _anything _was possible – what's worse, the third Hokage wasn't telling her _anything _about her brother/sister.

She was wearing a Wa/Qi Lolita style of clothing; it had a midnight blue background with embroidered golden stars on the long rectangular sleeves and collar of the shirt. The obi had a magenta background, with Yuki Yanagi (Snow Willows) and Tsutsuji (Azalea) flowers decorating it. The rope that tied it was an aquamarine colour. Instead of the long traditional kimono type, she wore a slightly puffy skirt; that had many shooting stars on it and had the same midnight blue background. It had white clouds on the bottom of the skirt (like the Akatsuki clouds, except white). She was wearing white knee length socks and black leather high heeled shoes that looked like it would be more appropriate for formal dancing.

She was panting; her head was facing towards the ground. In fact – it was a wonder how she didn't _bump into _anything – let alone know she was going.

This was the most childish she had acted in the 6 years she has come to the live – not even when she had her parents.

She ran for – what felt like eternity – before ending up at the edge of a lake, within a forest. The lake's clear water was spectacular; she was entranced by its beauty. Slowly, she began sitting on the edge, hugging her knees tight, with her head staring at the lake, while her tears continued to flow. She watched the lake, watching as the water rippled, as it flowed with overflowing radiance. Her hair cascaded down gently, the tip of her hair in the water.

She stayed this way few a few hours.

"Hey." A voice called out to her. The voice was unmistakeably masculine. She looked towards her left, seeing a boy about her own age with dark black eyes and matching dark hair. His hair was styled into a pony tail; his eyes – though black – displayed an image of kindness. She wiped away her tears.

"Um... (Sniff) yes?" She answered – her voice somewhat croaky because of the crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kindly, kneeling next to her. "Someone like you would look better with a smile on, I'm sure of that." He smiled.

"No, not...exactly." She was startled by his comment. "I guess so..." She sighed to herself, becoming shy. "Oh! But, please, there's no need to worry about me! I'm just acting a little childish, that's all, so..."

"It's alright." He interrupted. "You can cry on me."

She blushed a bit. "No...I couldn't...! Such a thing...would be..."

"Don't hold back." He soothed, pulling her gently onto his shoulder. "'Cry when you want to cry, laugh when you want to laugh', I'm sure that's something you believe in, correct?" A small nod confirmed that he was right. She calmed down much sooner than she expected.

"What's your name?" He asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

"My name is Tsubaki Namikaze." She replied, she sighed as she soon fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: And for all who want to know, if I _ever _make a spelling mistake, it's because the spell checker didn't detect it. I take pride in my work; therefore, I will correct any mistake if anyone spots it.

Anybody like this story? :D More will be revealed in later chapters!


	2. Ninja Academy

**The Deeper Me**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoy!!

I need other pairings…any suggestions will be considered (except for Itachi! He's taken!!) So far, about eight OCs exist…so _far_ that (has been _mentioned_). Oh! And a new ninja clan! XD

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Two: Ninja Academy

Tsubaki stirred slightly, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar futon. Glancing around, she noticed that she was in one of the Uchiha clan's guest rooms, one of the _main _branch guest rooms at that. She – though still a bit sleepy – gracefully got up, being accustomed in being graceful. As she sat up, she noticed a familiar pair of eyes watching her.

"Itachi-kun," She called out to him. "Please come out." In that instant, Itachi did so. He smiled.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-san." He greeted.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun. I'm sorry for... well, falling asleep on you..." She apologised, embarrassed at herself. Itachi smirked.

"That's alright. No need to apologise." He sat next to her, on the futon. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded, standing up; he offered a hand to Tsubaki. She took it, and stood up with a great amount of grace. "I'm sorry for the trouble and I really have to get going, I have an important meeting I have to go to."

Itachi nodded. "That's fine." He replied, leading her out of the Uchiha district.

She bowed slightly, smiling. "Good bye, Itachi-kun." She said, turning around. "I might see you again sometime."

"You're welcome back anytime." He replied, a true smile on his face. As he walked back to his room, many Uchiha's that saw him shivered, while some were amused that Itachi might have fallen in love.

...Some were even jealous.

**| The Deeper Me |**

Tsubaki walked towards the ninja academy, not really minding about her style of dress. She had stopped over at a near public toilet to fix her hair, using her summoning scrolls. Ever since she could talk, she had asked her father to train her in the shinobi way, by the time of the Kyuubi attack, she had found her talent – though it was just a little discovery, and by the time she tried using it, it was too late. Not only had she trained with her father, she also had a few sessions with various other ninja clans within Konoha. So far, she had trained with the Yaminaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga clans and she also had been trained by several ANBU black Ops.

Her talent, however, was something she found she could do and it was something only she could do. Her power – she named it – was Jikan Manipyureeta, meaning 'time manipulator'. It wasn't a simple technique – and Tsubaki could do it by pure instinct, if she had to. It was – to her, anyway – a simple technique, using her chakra she could detect objects, people and animals alike and, using a burst of several mixed chakras, she could stop time itself, she could resume it, or she could turn back the time on the person which was quite useful with the healing department. She basically could _control _time. Of course, it was dangerous to change time and space itself. She knew that, that's why she usually only used it in battles, though sometimes she'd use it just to show a person the error of their ways - or just plain embarrass them. It just depends, really, when she uses her power.

Tsubaki walked calmly towards the academy, after resealing everything back into her scroll. She also took this chance to arm her with her kunais and shurikens, hidden beneath her puffy skirt and made sure to have all her small summoning scrolls on or hidden in the obi of her shirt. She took her time in heading towards the academy – no doubt she was just going for an introduction and the lot, even though she knew she had more power than anyone there, she wasn't that vain, and thought of herself as their equal – albeit a bit more mature and kinder than any of them.

Tsubaki sighed inwardly, walking in a humble way, towards the academy.

Soon, she reached the entrance, looking up towards the sign that said 'Ninja Academy'. She saw that the Chuunin instructor was waiting for her. Actually, she wasn't sure if that shinobi was a Chuunin, he looked more like a jounin or maybe an ANBU. He had silver-grey hair that spiked to his left, his forehead protector covered his left eye, and his right eye had a look of laziness within them. He wore a mask that hid half his face, which was a mix of Prussian blue, midnight blue and sapphire in colour. He wore the basic ninja attire, but the most notable thing was the…book he was reading.

Tsubaki looked a bit…appalled, knowing what that book was – though she didn't know it contained – she decided to… put up with it. She walked up to the silver/grey haired shinobi. "Excuse me, but are you waiting for Tsubaki Namikaze?" She asked, politely.

The shinobi looked away from his book, and glanced at the young girl. "Yes, I am. Please follow me." He replied, making sure that she was following. She followed at an even pace.

"If you do not mind me asking," Tsubaki started, sounding more like an adult than she really was. "But what is your name?"

"Kakashi Hatake." He replied, reading his book while walking.

"Hatake-san, I can tell that you're not a Chuunin, let alone a Chuunin instructor for the academy. Could you please enlighten me as to why you are here?" She asked, asking a question piercing her mind.

"You're right." He stated, though he figured out that Tsubaki would figure it out. "I'm an ANBU, and the reason I'm here is because of…well, because I was demoted to becoming one of the Ninja Academy's teachers…" He answered, slightly embarrassed. He mentally sighed.

"It must be that book…" She muttered under her breath.

**| The Deeper Me |**

Kakashi stopped in front of one of the classrooms in the building, with the labelled 'CLASS 4 – A', the top ranking class of the fourth – and last – year within the academy. He slid the door open, entering the classroom with Tsubaki behind him.

Tsubaki stood out like a flower within thorns, as she – for one – had just about a perfect posture and she _wasn't _wearing any of the proper ninja attire, but it wasn't that bad since she was wearing dark clothing, she still stood out, though.

The room was larger than most within the building, it had maple (wood) furniture with the front teacher's desk made out of cherry wood. The desks were in 4 rows that split in the middle, each side of the row would have fit about 4 people. There was a black board at the front, with all the other teaching essentials.

Kakashi quickly got the attention of the class, waiting patiently as they quietened themselves down. "Alright class," He said, his voice carrying throughout the room. "We have a new student today." This got all – in the room at the moment – full attention, more so on a certain black haired and eyed male in the back row. "She got here through the acceleration exams, so please don't harm a hair on her head." He said, slightly joking.

"My name is Tsubaki Namikaze," she introduced herself, bowing with respect to all in the room. "It's nice to meet you all." Tsubaki unconsciously counted about 29 heads within the room, not including Kakashi. She noticed that there was one person from the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Yaminaka and Aburame clan, as well as a few – of which she suspected – that were, somehow or another, related to an ANBU member she had met sometime in her life.

"Please introduce yourselves to Tsubaki-kun." The class complied.

One by one, each person stood up and introduced themselves.

A short-haired blonde boy stood up, he had slightly pear-green eyes, introduced himself. "I'm Yacho Yaminaka, a self proclaimed Mind Destroyer." He was wearing a red vest with several scroll pockets, a singlet-like green coloured shirt and khaki coloured shorts that reached up to his knees. He wore the typical ninja shoes, except it was a Myrtle-green colour.

The one next to him stood up. It was a girl with messy dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun, her bangs slanted to her right. She had Harlequin-green eyes and had two red marks on her cheeks that signified that she was a part of the Inuzuka clan. She was wearing a papaya whip-yellow coloured bottoms that was a mix of a skirt and shorts, ninja fishnet was covering her legs, like tights, and a double breasted carmine coloured shirt with a symbol on the back that said 牙竜 (which means _dragon fang_). Dangling down on her right shoulder was a Red Lacy puppy. "The name's Kouka Inuzuka, self-proclaimed Beast Tamer!" She greeted, jerking a thumb at herself. "And she's," She said, looking over to the red lacy pup. "…Usuakari, my partner." She sat down again.

Next was a burgundy haired boy, he had Tawny-orange coloured eyes and his hair was all ruffled up and messy. He was wearing viridian-green coloured skivvy (turtleneck in the US; polo neck in the UK), an arsenic-grey coloured vest, a Sienna-brown coloured knee-length shorts consisting with many pockets and a silver chain was wrapped around his waist. His wrist to his elbow was wrapped in bandages and he was wearing the normal ninja footwear in a Xanadu-grey colour. "Aki Urohiya nicknamed as the 'Gentleman'." He said, grinning in a polite way, before sitting down.

The one sitting next to him stood up, after Aki was done. He had crimson streaked black hair that was styled in a high pineapple-like ponytail. He had energetic Sepia-brown pupils and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a denim vest that was attached together by thin belt-like metal buckles that were attached onto the vest by tabs, matching denim ankle-length jeans that had two deep pouches for ninja weapons or scrolls and a ruby-red crop top that was just above his belly button. He had fish nets underneath his shirt and from his right shoulder to his right wrist. "Eiki Nara, self proclaimed hard worker!" He said, cheerfully, before sitting down. Eiki was just about the full opposite of a Nara, except when it came to smarts and judgement (during a match or mission, not everyday life).

After Eiki's introduction, twins that sat in the opposite row stood up. They both had the enigmatic Hyuuga bloodline Byakugan. The twins were opposite genders, but both looked the same that if it wasn't for the fact that one of them had a slightly larger chest then the other. They had long navy-blue hair (like Neji's hair without the head band in Shippuden), pale skin, the Hyuuga eyes, and a look of mystery. They both wore a kimono-like sleeved Persian-indigo coloured happi coat, with the Hyuuga crest imprinted on the back (a yellow circle with a scarlet coloured flame in the middle, like on Hinata's jacket) with the over collar a Jade-green colour, a plain short-sleeved cream coloured tee-shirt, a baggy three quarter auburn brown coloured pants and midnight blue ninja footwear. Their arms were covered with bandages.

"I'm Shibaku Hyuuga." The female twin said with her voice in monotone.

"And I'm Shiggon Hyuuga." The male twin said, just the same his sister.

"And together," they said, in unison. "We're the – nicknamed – Yin and Yang of the Hyuuga." And they sat down – in _unison_ too... (**A/N:** ..._shivers_...)

Next was a boy that was quite tall. He had cordovan-brown slightly wavy evanstyle hair, which covered a small portion of his left eye and was partly sticking up from the fringe and back (a little like L's hair in Death Note, except, shorter a little shorter at the black), amber coloured pupils, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a baby blue coloured sleeveless shirt, a charcoal-grey coloured jacket with removable sleeves, mahogany-orange coloured knee-length shorts, along with silver coloured chains that were a part of a chained weapon, which was hidden. He had an amber mark on the lower half of his left arm that was butterfly shaped. "I'm Ageha Akimichi, nice to meet you." He greeted, smiling. Ageha wasn't a typical Akimichi, since he was quite skinny. Ageha – however – eats a lot of junk food, but somehow manages to keep his figure. "The self proclaimed Yellow Butterfly."

The rest of the class began to introduce themselves, going relatively smoothly – since all of them did not have any nicknames nor any "self proclaimed" titles – until it reached to Itachi.

"Tsubaki-kun, please sit next to the seat on Itachi Uchiha's right." She nodded, recognising him the moment she got in. Her heart was beating quite…fast as she walked towards the seat she had been told to sit in. Many of the girls in the class glared at Tsubaki – actually, all of them were – while many boys were either glaring at Itachi because he always had it good or were not caring at all since they found it uninteresting.

"Itachi-kun, thanks again for…you know…" She whispered, no one even noticed she had spoken, since she wasn't facing him.

"No problem." He replied, managing to not even look like he spoke at all.

"Alright then," Kakashi started as everyone payed attention to what he was saying. "Today, we will be having practice matches. I know this is unexpected but I expect that you all do your best. Please meet outside, near the clearing, so we can begin. Be there in 5 minutes." He instructed, before vanishing within a puff of smoke.

Tsubaki walked out with the rest of the class towards the clearing, before going out in a sprint. Tsubaki took a short cut she knew from a while back, her steps were silent and were enhanced by her precise chakra control, though she knew she could have been faster, she just wanted to enjoy a little warm up. She was so entranced within herself that she didn't notice black eyes watching her with amusement. She twirled through midair as she jumped, landing on her feet, pausing slightly before continuing on with getting to her destination. She arrived shortly, being the first student there, while Itachi came in about three seconds later. Itachi took a seat on a boulder nearby, watching the clouds.

Tsubaki stood, her hair cascading down, her facial expression full of contentment. She walked up to Kakashi.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei, what are the rules of your matches?" She asked, since she knew every teacher had their own special rules.

"The match ends when I saw so, do not do something stupid that could seriously injure your opponent and always try your best." He said, listing out each with his fingers. "Also, if I say the match is over, it is over." She nodded in understanding.

"Simple rules." She stated, watching as all the other students began to catch up and soon everyone was there.

Everyone gathered together in a group, several girls crowded around Itachi, whose face was quite kind and _slightly _annoyed.

"Alright then, you all know the drill, today – however – we're having _two _VS_ two_ matches." Kakashi instructed, several groans were heard, while several smirked (guess who).

"Alright then, first up are Ageha Akimichi and Eiki Nara VS Shibaku and Shiggon Hyuuga." Said people stepped out of the crowd and into a marked area. They took their stances.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Please_** REVIEW!!!**_

Sorry for the cliff hanger (on the second chapter too – like a new record)! Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh, please don't get used to having new chapters every two or three days – I might not update again until 5 days later (since I have school).

I'm only introducing those who actually _matter_ in this story, minus Itachi_._ If you couldn't tell, I'm making this up as I go – like _always_! Ageha is sort of based on a person I know, he eats a lot of junk food and _still_ manages to keep his figure. AND HE'S AWFULLY SKINNY!

Please note that Itachi isn't that cold ass he was before, he's kind right now.

**Next Time...on The Deeper Me**

Chapter Three: Abilities

We shall witness the capabilities of the new rookie nine plus one unidentified academy student!


	3. Abilities

**The Deeper Me**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy!!

I need to be _more_…what's the word…original? Anyways, please remember to review!

**Warning: Language slightly inappropriate!**

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Three: Abilities

Everyone gathered together in a group, several girls crowded around Itachi, whose face was quite kind and _slightly _annoyed.

"Alright then, you all know the drill, today – however – we're having _two _VS_ two_ matches." Kakashi instructed, several groans were heard, while several smirked (guess who).

"Alright then, first up are Ageha Akimichi and Eiki Nara VS Shibaku and Shiggon Hyuuga." Said people stepped out of the crowd and into a marked arena. They took their stances. "Start!"

Shibaku and Shiggon took their Juuken form, perfectly symmetrical. Eiki charged in first, while Ageha was behind, being there for support.

The twins made a high kick, hitting Eiki's chin in the process, before returning to their original stance. Eiki was sent back a little, doing a bend back, he flipped back over and back onto his feet. Ageha had used a type of genjutsu on himself to make himself disappear, not worried about being detected since the twins hadn't activated their Byakugan…_yet_.

Eiki made a simple clone and one shadow clone, he charged, the real Eiki and the genjutsu clone at the front while the shadow clone created another clone to like it attacked from behind. Eiki's shadow clone waited patiently, making himself invisible (but not undetectable), like Ageha. Eiki prepared a shadow controlling jutsu.

The twins' eyes' narrowed, activating their Byakugan.

Ageha reacted first, throwing several _extra sharp _shurikens towards the twins, before dispelling his other jutsu. His hands made a set of seals, Tiger, Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger and lastly the Kage Bunshin Seal. "**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!**" Over two hundred shuriken were created.

Creating four seals, Bird, Dog, Ram and Rat, Eiki shouted, "**Shadow Control Jutsu!**" Using his shadow manipulation skills to control the shurikens, via shadow.

The twins focused their chakra. "We see all and know all!" They chanted together, using words instead of seals. "And with our powers, to you we call!" They paused, closing their eyes, releasing a small but sharp burst of chakra.

"**Guardian of the Great Eight Divination Signs: One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms!**" They shouted, opening their clearly focused eyes, using their chakra to dispel the shurikens.

"Two strikes…" Shiggon chanted, the twins charged.

"Four strikes…" Shigaku chanted.

"Eight strikes…" Shiggon chanted.

"Sixteen strikes…" Shigaku chanted.

"Thirty-two strikes…" They chanted. "Sixty-four strikes…" They released more chakra. "ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY STRIKES!!"

A puff of smoke covered the area. Kakashi, Itachi and Tsubaki were the only ones to see the result.

_They're holding back, I know it…_ Tsubaki mused. _Too bad, they gave their best try, but only one side shall be the winners._

The smoke started to clear. Two figures could be seen standing up, and slightly panting. "And the winners are…"Kakashi started, pausing a bit while the smoke cleared. "…Shigaku and Shiggon Hyuuga." He said, just before all the smoke cleared. Eiki and Ageha were on the ground, panting.

"I'm beat!" Eiki exclaimed.

"Same here…" Ageha agreed.

"That was great teamwork, all of you." Tsubaki complimented, smiling serenely, as she approached the four. Taking out a summoning scroll, she summoned four small tubes that were filled some sort of special healing water, and gave one to each of them. They looked at her with a little look of confusion before shrugging it off – a bit too tired to care – and began to drink the solution. All four of them immediately felt the healing powers of the water.

"What is this water?" Shigaku asked, amazed, staring at the tube.

"I call it Kimizu." Tsubaki replied. "Its natural water, enhanced with healing chakra and special herbs, the chakra increases the rate it heals by. My mother had a scroll on this water – but she didn't name it – so I did, in her place."

"Interesting!" Eiki said, happily, jumping up and down. "I feel like I could run a marathon!"

"Alright, alright," Kakashi sighed. "Come on! Next match is – hey, you five, out of the ring! – Yacho Yaminaka and Kouka Inuzuka VS…hmm…let's see…" Kakashi said, drifting off. _Maybe…hmm…let's see how they work together…_ "…how about Itachi Uchiha…" Many girls squealed and hoped they'd be paired up with _the _Itachi Uchiha. "…and Tsubaki Namikaze."

Many girls face-faulted, before shouting in protest. "WHAT?! NO WAY! ITACHI-SAMA **CANNOT** BE PAIRED UP WITH…_HER_! SHE BARELY EVEN _KNOWS_ HIM!" A random girl within the class protested.

"YEAH!" Another agreed.

"You tell him, sister!" Another girl said, as the girls had a…screaming fest. Itachi's eye was twitching, a _whole_ lot.

"If that's the case," Tsubaki said, cutting all the girls off, smiling at them. "How about _one_ of _you_ pair up with him?" She asked, knowing an argument laid ahead.

"I—" A girl started, before being cut off.

"No, I—" She got cut off.

"NO, I!"

"NO, NO, _NO_! I!!!" As several rounds of 'no, I' passed, Kakashi got annoyed.

"WILL YOU GIRLS QUIET DOWN?!" He barked, thunder clouds suddenly flashed, scaring most of the girls out of their wits. "For goodness sakes! And, Tsubaki, no swapping partners in future! My word is _final_." Kakashi scolded.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." She replied, innocently, entering the arena. No matter what her personality, a little fun should be done – every _once_ in a while… Itachi, Yacho and Kouka were already in the arena. Turning to Itachi, she said, "Let's do our best."

"Yep." He answered, flashing a small smile. The girls – though a bit quieter than usual – squealed. They both turned to the Inuzuka (and her dog, which was in its own fighting stance) and Yaminaka. Their eyes met, narrowing, except for Tsubaki's, which just showed how true her gentle smile was.

"Start!" Kakashi-sensei bellowed.

"Itachi-kun… please back me up, ok?" Tsubaki asked. He nodded, she nodded back. Tsubaki charged, drawing a kunai.

_(A/N: This is just like an intermission, wait until the italics stop!) "Hey, hey, who'd you think will win?" A Russet-brown haired girl asked, curious._

"_Itachi-sama, of course!" A tea-green haired girl answered._

"_How about that other girl?"_

"_I think Itachi-sama will have to save her sorry arse!" She replied. "Definitely! She's even underestimating her opponent!"_

Tsubaki charged at Kouka, aiming at her shoulder, she moved swiftly, before – at the last second – feinting, jumping on Kouka's shoulders, using her hands to do a flip in the air, Kouka felt the pressure, Tsubaki doing more than just flipping over her. "WOOF, WOOF!" Usuakari barked.

"Oh, crap!" Kouka cried, looking up, only having to squint her eyes at the sun. Kouka turned around, running back to Yacho. "YACHO!"

Tsubaki charged at Yacho, Kouka soon catching up. She smirked in a shinobi-ish way. _Just as I thought… _She mused. _Now, let's fulfil my plan!_ Tsubaki was in a crash-course with Yacho, a bit too fast for him to dodge, she pulled her kunai in front of her, aiming at Yacho. Kouka was right behind her, she could feel it. Then, like before, just before Kouka reached up to her, she flipped on top of Yacho's shoulder, pushing herself to land gracefully beside Itachi.

Kouka had charged on impulse, with a bit more force than required. She, then, regretted doing that as she toppled over Yacho, the two of them rolling on the ground, Usuakari made the rolling worst, following after her mistress. They were covered with dirt and several minor cuts, but were otherwise unharmed. They got up to their feet. "Yacho…" Kouka started.

"Yeah, I know." Yacho answered, pulling out a kunai of his own, Kouka also pulled out her own kunai. They narrowed their eyes. _Win… _They both chanted within their eyes.

"Not so bad, huh?" Tsubaki said, smiling gleefully.

Itachi smirked. "Nice tactic."

"_Did you __**see**__ that? No one has ever done that! Who, no, what __**is **__she?!"_

"_Did you __**hear**__ that?! Itachi-sama just…!"_

"Let's make this a bit fairer, shall we?" Tsubaki asked rhetorically. Tsubaki bit her thumb and made a set of seals, Bird, Boar, Dog, Bird and Rat. She slammed her hand; fingers extended, on the ground, a seal appearing beneath her hand.

_A summoning Jutsu…?! _Kakashi thought, bewildered.

A puff of smoke masked the figure within it, before dispersing entirely. "Hiya, Tsubaki-chan." Greeted a female red-crowned crane chick, about 50 centimetres tall, with a red square cloth – which as folded in half – tied around its neck. The kerchief had a circular crest that had a white background which was separated into three parts. In one of the parts was an electric-blue coloured snowflake, adjacent to its left was a vermillion-orange coloured symbol of a flame and in the space next to it was the kanji symbol '丹頂', or _tancho_ (literally _red_ _crown_) in an amethyst colour.

"Greetings, Nebiki-san." Tsubaki said, kneeling on the ground and stroking her back, with swift but soft strokes. "Now…to the matter at hand…" Tsubaki whispered in her ear, explaining the situation. Nebiki nodded several times. Tsubaki turned to Itachi. "Let's go together."

"Alright." Itachi answered confirmation within his nodding. They took their stances and darted in.

Meanwhile, Yacho and Kouka were burning with fighting spirit. _Impressive, yes, but __**mustn't**__ lose! Besides, it'd be nice to beat Itachi, too, but it's time to beat Tsubaki-san first!_ They both thought, glancing at each other, they nodded, prepared for the incoming attack.

This time, the attack was lead by Itachi; Tsubaki took out a weapon that looked like a twirling ribbon and she was close behind him. Kouka threw a smoke bomb ball towards the two, jumping back.

Itachi cut the ball in half, the smoke covered the arena. _Damn…_ Tsubaki and Itachi thought. Barks could be heard, Itachi was about to charge in when Tsubaki stopped him. "Let's use Nebiki." She whispered, getting s confirmation nod from Itachi. "Nebiki!" She called.

Nebiki flew over and perched on her shoulder. The three nodded, figuring out the plan through looks alone. Itachi charged in, Tsubaki just behind him.

Kouka and Usuakari charged in, aiming at Tsubaki. The attack sent pieces of the earth towards Tsubaki. Tsubaki dodged, jumping back, unknowingly activating a trap.

_Gottcha! _Kouka smirked. Ninja wires were gripping her ankles, making her unable to move, triggering another trap that shot out kunais, which circled around her wrists. The wires were held together by Kouka's chakra. "Urgh…" Tsubaki grunted, struggling out of the wires.

"Sorry," Kouka said, smirking. "But it's _no_ use! It's being held by my chakra!" Kouka exclaimed. Tsubaki stopped struggling, but was still slightly trembling, facing downwards.

_He he he… Just as I thought. _Tsubaki thought. _Now… It's about time…URGH!_

Within the smoke, Yacho performed a single hand sign. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" He aimed at Tsubaki. Tsubaki's body stopped trembling, and smirked slightly. Kouka stopped the flow of chakra within the wire; she took out a kunai, holding it by Tsubaki's throat. The smoke soon cleared, revealing Tsubaki clutching onto Kouka's arm. Itachi ran towards the two.

_It's started, huh?_ He thought.

"Let go of her." Itachi said, pulling out a kunai. His eyes were stoic.

"Heh… make me." Kouka replied, smirking, pressing the kunai a bit stronger. Tsubaki closed her eyes, trembling slightly. "He he…remember, think about it, very carefully." Tsubaki stopped trembling, slipping out of Kouka's grasp. She kicked her side, running towards Itachi.

_Hmm… all is going according to plan… Now, Tsubaki, you can do it! _Itachi mentally cheered, seeing Nebiki's shadow through the corner of his eye.

"Itachi-kun…I…" She started, before being cut off.

"Stay where you are." He said firmly.

"Itachi-kun...?!" She exclaimed, horrified. "Itachi-kun, it's me…"

"Stay where you are." He repeated.

"Itachi-kun…" She sighed, before smirking. "Well, certainly can't fool you, huh?" She said slyly.

"Hn…" He answered. Tsubaki's possessed body charged, aiming a punch at Itachi's right shoulder. She jumped up, waiting for impact. Itachi dodged at the last second. The ground was pierced and cracked.

"Gosh! I love this body!" She exclaimed. "_So_ powerful." Itachi's eyes narrowed. He made a set of seals, Dragon, Rabbit, Ram, Rat, Snake and Ox; in his mind he said the Jutsu name.

Tsubaki charged in again. "HA HA HA! Man, she had this much _power_, she was holding back the _whole_ time!" Tsubaki aimed another punch towards Itachi's face. Her punch, however, stopped an inch before it actually reached his face. Shadows covered Tsubaki's eyes.

"I think it's about time… I take over again…right, Itachi?" The real Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, about time." He grumbled.

"Sorry…I just wanted to see…the outcome."

"And make a fool out of me in the process."

"Yeah, yeah…"

_Inside Tsubaki's Mind…_

_Yacho had successfully entered Tsubaki's mind. Her mind was so complicated to him, that it took a little searching to know where he was. Tsubaki's mind was like a lost civilisation, full of tall, mystical buildings, forests, lakes and many ancient scripts were written on buildings. He walked inside a building and entered an underground area that looked like a control room._

_This must be where she controls herself through her mind…__ He thought, amazed. He approached a large screened computer, it was already on. He began opening some files._

"_Let's see…" He searched through the files. "Oh crap! She's been training with __**ANBU'S**__?! What the hell?!" He exclaimed, eyes bulging. He saw a file that was given the title 'Memories' and tried to open it._

_**Please Enter the Password.**_

"_Password?" He muttered._

"_Hey, hey, it's not polite to look through someone else's mind, ya know!" A voice behind him said, in a mocking tone. He turned, flabbergasted. In front of him was a girl about Tsubaki's age. She had a burgundy-coloured hime (princess) cut hair; sepia-brown pupils and wore pure white sleeveless dress that had an amber-coloured ribbon going around the middle of the top of the dress and a matching amber-coloured lace was on the bottom of the dress. Her skin was slightly tanned._

"_Who are you? This __**is**__ Tsubaki's mind, right?" He asked a bit confused._

"_Yep, sure is. I'm Tsubaki's 'imaginary' friend, as some would say. But really, I'm more a part of her mind." She answered him. "And, I know you entered here without her consent…so…" Her eyes turned deadly. "Are you ready to take the punishment?" At the very same moment, Tsubaki had entered her own mind._

"_Greetings, Yacho-kun." She said, bowing slightly. "Good work, you can leave now." she told her 'imaginary' friend._

"_Yep, OK!" She said, as she vanished._

_Yacho narrowed his eyes at her. "…I'll take over my body now. I just wanted to see if you could unlock anything, and you did, but this was only the tip of the iceberg." Her eyes no longer reflected her gentle self – but reflected the eyes of a true kunoichi. She made a set of seals, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Ram, Bird and Rat, and said, "__**Namikaze Arts: Inner Altered Reality!**__"_

_Yacho was shrouded in darkness, he felt chained up to a wall._

In the Real World

Tsubaki took a kunai out of her kunai pouch. She stabbed her left hand, on the side opposite to her palm. Everyone was shocked.

"_Is she emo or something?"_

"_She __**must**__ be a lunatic!"_

"_Itachi-sama!!!"_

"You know, if the host's body gets hurt then your real body gets hurt too, you know that, right Yacho-kun?" Tsubaki smirked. She seemed to be losing a lot of blood, but didn't seem to mind.

_Inside Tsubaki's Mind_

"_ARGHHH!!!" Yacho shouted in pain. "OK, OK! I'll dispel! Stop! Stop!"_

_Inner Tsubaki nodded._

In the Real World

Tsubaki made the sign of release. "Release!" She shouted.

Yacho's soul went back to its rightful body.

"…masochists!" Yacho grumbled. He was surprised, however, when he saw that no blood was pouring from his left hand. He stared at it, flabbergasted. "What the hell?!"

Tsubaki chuckled, dispelling the Jutsu she had used. This had all been planned. Now, Yacho had just about no chakra and Kouka had been taken down when she was hit earlier and was unconscious.

"The winner is Itachi Uchiha and Tsubaki Namikaze." Kakashi said, amazed.

Everyone was wondering what happened. Itachi's fan girls were too fascinated in _how_ they won that they forgot to cheer Itachi's name.

Tsubaki and Itachi walked towards their opponents. Tsubaki carried Kouka; Usuakari followed her mistress instinctively, while Itachi helped the fatigued Yacho up, both of them carried the two towards the trunk of a tree.

"How did you two do that?" Yacho asked. Kouka stirred awake.

"What happened?" She asked, yawning. Usuakari's bark woke her up. "WE WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Kouka." Kakashi said. "Anyways, Itachi, Tsubaki, I'm quite curious on what you did back there. Care to explain?"

"Well, it was all planned out." Itachi said. "I had a feeling that Yacho and Kouka would aim for Tsubaki, after what she did—" Tsubaki blushed. "—So I created a plan with Tsubaki-san, utilising all of our strengths to win." Tsubaki nodded.

"Yes, by utilising Genjutsu. You see, I made it so that it looked like I got trapped, when I was setting a trap for them myself. I allowed Yacho to enter my mind and control my body to think that he had the upper hand. When Itachi made those hand signs earlier, it was for a Genjutsu known as **Ninja Art: Altered Reality**, which allows the user to make the target think that everything that happens in the Genjutsu to be real. While Yacho was in my mind, I used my own Genjutsu **Namikaze Arts: Inner Altered Reality** to make Yacho think that what happened in the real world and my mind world was the same. It's just a simple tactic to fool the enemy; however, this would only work for ninjas at about Chuunin or lower since they mostly rely on sight alone. Ninjas that rely on smell would have been able to tell that – when I stabbed myself – there was no blood. Genjutsu is a technique that uses ones senses against themselves, which is hard to counter."

"Unless, of course, you are a Genjutsu master or of you have a bloodline limit." Itachi finished for her.

Many of their classmates were awed. Many of Itachi's fan girls had a new profound respect towards Tsubaki – while the boys were practically drooling.

_Looks like she's gonna have a fan club by the end of the day…_ Kakashi thought, chuckling inwardly. "Very smart move, Tsubaki, Itachi." He said, though his face was covered, his smile reached his eye.

"Thank you very much." Tsubaki said, her face had returned to its usual motherly sereneness, as heavenly smile adorned her face.

"Thanks." Itachi said.

"Anyways," Kakashi said, gaining the attention of the class. "We need keep on going, come on, those matches aren't gonna fight themselves!"

"Hai, sensei!"

The day passed by without anything too amazing, except for Aki Urohiya's use of weapons and great chakra manipulation work.

(**A/N:** I was going to type out his fight, but I didn't want it so that Aki was the only one doing the work within the two on two. Besides, I'm sure _everyone_ likes surprises, right? ;) )

"Alright then, class dismissed, everyone, work on chapter 3.1 to 3.3!"

"Hai, sensei!" Everyone was dismissed at the arena, and was heading home.

Tsubaki and Itachi were talking to each other beneath a shady tree.

"Hey," Itachi said. "Would you like to meet my little brother?" He asked.

"You have a little brother? Well, I'd be happy to meet him!" She smiled.

"Yeah, he's two years old…" He said. "And very cute." He smiled his own smile. "You wouldn't mind taking him out of the Uchiha compound tomorrow, do you?" He asked. "I'll be coming, too, of course." He said, a bit nervous.

"I'll do it! I always wanted to see what it's like having a sibling." She giggled. "I can picture him now…"

Itachi smiled, Tsubaki's laugh and smile made him want to protect it, protect until the very end, just like Sasuke.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at… Say nine o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Alright! I'll see tomorrow morning!" She said, standing up, walking away. She waved goodbye to him. "See you tomorrow!" She said, cheerfully.

"See you later." His smile soon faded once Tsubaki was gone. He soon headed back home after he could not see Tsubaki around the corner. "…I wonder am I…" He started. "…no! That can't be…" He sighed, remembering when he went to a fortune teller one a pure whim.

"_You shall find your heart in some place and time unexpected. There is no 'coincidences', young one, only the inevitability."_

Yes, indeed, there were no coincidences within this world, only the inevitability.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Oh my goodness… This is the _longest_ chapter I've ever written… 0.0 And I had so much fun writing it, too! XD (I broke my record of 4, YES!)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Anyways, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna have to write a one-shot story for Christmas… Should it involve Tsubaki? Please reply and tell me if you want me to write a Tsubaki X Itachi one shot for Christmas.

Or…

Hinata X Naruto

Sasuke X Sakura

Shikamaru X Temari

Please note that I'm not going to do anything involving yaoi.

Next Time...

**Chapter Four: Sasuke**

Tsubaki meets Sasuke...stay tuned to see what happens! ;D


	4. Sasuke

**The Deeper Me**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy!!

And, I just noticed that I didn't explain about what hair colour Tsubaki has… -.-' Well, anyways, she has hair like Orihime Inoue from Bleach except hers reaches up to her knees and is a mixture of orange and brown. And instead of the Hibiscus flower pins, she wears pins that have – instead of the Hibiscus flowers – a pastel pink lotus flower in bloom.

I like Sasuke cute…:3 GO SASUKE – CUTE SASUKE!! XD HAHAHA! Sasuke has a new nickname now!

He he he he… Never thought I'd have to do research on _purses_… : P

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Four: Sasuke

Tsubaki awoke the next morning at about six in the morning. She long used to living in her house by herself, but at the same time, she felt lonely. Her being along in this house means what happened that day wasn't just a dream or a vision – nothing of the sort – but reality.

Sighing slightly, she went into the bathroom to prepare for the day – brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, etc, etc… She wore the clothes that she wore yesterday to her first day at the academy and she curled her long hair

She decided to brush up on some family knowledge, heading towards her family library after she was done.

The library was a large room, with about a hundred scrolls and over a thousand books upon shelves. There were six rows of shelves of which were where the scrolls and books were placed upon. She walked through the first shelf and on the third row of the shelf; she picked out a book that had the title '_Namikaze Jutsu'_ for her to start reading.

_Let's see…_ She thought, flipping through the pages. _Hmm… I've mastered the first 35 Jutsus, I think..._

Tsubaki repeated this process, soaking up the knowledge within the books, until her alarm clock rang.

_Thank goodness I set the alarm clock… I might've been here until the day after tomorrow! _She mentally sighed. Putting all the books back to the rightful locations, she took a small, rectangular, cobalt-blue messenger bag that had golden stars embroidered on it. Within her purse was a _portion_ of her money (please note that she actually does have a part time job every once in a while and that she transforms into herself of what she thinks she will be in ten or so years time, thank you for taking the note). Slipping on her shoes, she walked out the door, making sure it was locked and that the key was in her safety, and walked towards the Uchiha district.

**| The Deeper Me |**

Tsubaki waited calmly for Itachi and for his little brother. _I wonder what does he looks like._ She thought. Her right index finger tapped her chin lightly in an 'I'm thinking' type of expression. _Hmm… Maybe like a mini-Itachi without long hair?_ She stifled a giggle. She was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a little figure running to her. The figure clinged onto her leg tightly. Tsubaki looked down to see a mini version of Itachi – without the ponytail, of course – with his face buried in her leg.

"Are you alright?" She asked, pushing the little back a little so that she could face him near his eye level. He didn't answer; instead he buried his face within her right shoulder.

"…kind…person…" He murmured – his was voice cute, _very_ cute, SO CUTE THAT Tsubaki nearly squealed – were it not for the fact that she wasn't the fan-girl type.

Tsubaki let the mini-Itachi sit comfortably around her hip. She stood up, waiting for Itachi. And, as if told to, Itachi appeared to her right. He was panting slightly. "Sorry… I just…Sasuke-chan…"

"I think he's here." She said, looking down at the two year old clinging onto her. The little boy looked up at her.

"You like…mother…"He murmured.

"Why, thank you." She said, ruffling his hair in a motherly way. "You're so cute… But you'll grow and become a strong, I know it… Sasuke-chan…" Sasuke rested his head on her right shoulder once more.

Itachi walked up to the two, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Tsubaki and Sasuke, leading Tsubaki to walk out of the Uchiha district.

"Sasuke-chan," Tsubaki cooed. "Would you like some ice-cream?" The little boy nodded.

"Then ice-cream you get." Itachi said.

"My treat." Tsubaki chirped.

"Yay!" Sasuke cheered.

With that, the three set off to the ice-cream stand. As they walked, they caught quite a number of attentions between both civilians and ninjas alike. Eiki Nara, Yacho Yaminaka, Ageha Akimichi, Aki Urohiya and Kouka Inuzuka were – coincidently – around the same area at that time too. Yacho and Kouka were meeting together at a dango shop; Eiki and Ageha were eating at a Yakiniku shop while Aki was doing the grocery shopping for his parents.

The five students were awed at what they saw, not that all of them showed it outwardly, and decided to stalk Tsubaki, Itachi and the mini-Itachi.

**| With Yacho and Kouka… |**

"Wait, are they…are they on a date?!" Kouka exclaimed. She _knew_ they got off to a good start but **this** was a startling revelation. Yacho couldn't agree more. They turned to each other.

"Stalk 'em?" Yacho asked, rhetorically.

"Of course." Kouka smiled, mischievously.

**| With Eiki and Ageha… |**

"What the hell…" Eiki muttered.

"My sentiments exactly." Ageha replied.

"Should we—"

"After we eat."

"OK!"

**| With Aki… |**

"Hmm…" He whispered. "Interesting," He smiled a bit more mischievously than his usual smile. "I'm going to follow…"

"Umm…. Sir, your shopping is…" The ochre coloured, long haired counter-lady sighed.

"Oh, right…" He said, absentmindedly, turning towards the counter-lady.

"That will be 10 000 yen."

"OK." He said, getting out the money needed. The counter-lady took the money and gave him his receipt and change.

"Thank you, come again."

"We'll see…" He answered, taking his grocery and following Itachi, Tsubaki and mini-Itachi stealthily.

**| Back with Tsubaki, Itachi and the dubbed 'mini-Itachi'… |**

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Asked one of the staff asked Tsubaki. He had short, wavy aquamarine-coloured hair with Falu-red streaks. He was wearing a white apron with the words 'Ice-Cream Parlour' on the front with multicoloured writing.

"Umm…" Tsubaki started, looking down at Sasuke. "What flavour would you like, Sasuke?"

"…ummm…chocolate…" He mumbled, shyly.

"One kiddies chocolate ice-cream scoop in a cone, one small strawberry flavoured shaved ice with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top and…" Tsubaki said, looking at Itachi.

"One small chocolate milkshake with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sprinkles." Itachi said, placing his order.

"…coming right up!"

Itachi, Tsubaki and Sasuke waited patiently for their orders. Tsubaki heard a rustling in the bush, a little rustle in a tree and another rustling, but where, she couldn't tell. She sighed slightly, _Geez, they're starting to get the hang of it, but it's so __**easy**__ to detect them, especially with their chakra signatures._

As Tsubaki was thinking of ways to make them, ahem, 'lose them', the food was ready.

"Alright, here's the kiddies ice cream cone," he said, handing it to Itachi, who in turn, handed it to Sasuke. "Here's the shaved ice," He handed it to Tsubaki.

"Thank you." She said, smiling as she took a plastic spoon.

"And here's the milkshake." He handed it to Itachi. "Alright, all in all, that should be one thousand yen."

Tsubaki paid for their food.

"Thank you, and please do come again! Oh, and here's a card, buy another 7 things and you get a free ice cream cone!"

"Thank you very much." Itachi said, taking the card, before he turned and led Tsubaki and Sasuke out. He felt similar chakra signatures a while ago and he had expected Tsubaki had, too, so he let it seem he didn't notice them.

Tsubaki took a bite out of her shaved ice, while Sasuke was licking his ice cream. "Where to now, Sasuke-chan?" She asked blissfully as she took another bite of the shaved ice and some of the chocolate on top.

"The park, the park!" Sasuke cheered, happily.

"The park it is!" Tsubaki cheered. "Let's go the fast way!"

"Sure." Itachi sighed a bit, Tsubaki could be so childish, but then again, he found it cute, but childish, nonetheless. In a flash, the three were at the park, with five people groaning as they lost the chance to get some blackmail on Itachi…

**| With Aki… |**

"Wait a minute, what if they did that to lose us?" He asked himself, eyeing his fellow classmates. "But then, that means they know that we followed them… the last time someone followed Itachi the—" Aki paled. "They… OH CRAP! I'LL BE DEAD MEAT!" He exclaimed, but not loud enough for the others to hear. He looked at the other four with sympathy.

_Well, survival of the fittest, see you people later. I may be the '__**Gentleman**__' but that doesn't mean I want to dead. Good bye, I wish you four people the best of luck!_ He thought, running away.

**| Back With Tsubaki, Itachi and mini-Itachi… |**

The three had arrived at the park in a flash. Sasuke had finished his ice-cream quickly before going off to play on the play equipment, while Tsubaki and Itachi sat on the green bench within the park. Tsubaki blissfully ate more of her shaved ice. Itachi was watching with a close eye as to what Sasuke was doing and he was abruptly turned into 'mother-hen' mode. Tsubaki would've sweat-dropped, were it not for the fact she was busy with her shaved ice.

Tsubaki suddenly felt a strange – yet familiar – chakra signature. "Itachi…" She said, grabbing Itachi's attention, looking to her left – at one of those tunnels that kids so liked to play in and hide in. "I'll be right back…"

"Alright, be quick."

"Yep…" She set her shaved ice on the bench.

_This chakra signature… it's so much like father's and yet… it's strange it has the Kyuubi's chakra too… what's going on?_ She sighed, walking over to the tunnel. She peered into the tunnel only to see a little, two year old, blonde-haired boy sobbing with his head buried within his knees. Tsubaki headed off to her own mother hen mode.

"Are you alright?" She cooed softly, her eyes worried for the boy. The boy looked up and the first thing Tsubaki noticed was his whisker like marks. Tsubaki reached out her arm to sooth him and she noticed that he flinched. She pulled the boy into a warm embrace. "It's alright… Don't cry anymore… It's alright; I'm here now… please don't cry anymore…" The little boy started to sniff.

Tsubaki pulled back from the embrace, her hands on his shoulders. She smiled at him. _He looks so much like father… He could be… but then why… I'll have to deal with this later… _She mentally made a note to do a blood test later.

"What's your name?" She asked, gently.

"Na…Naruto Uzumaki…" He sobbed.

"Well then, Naruto, I have a little friend that I'm sure that would be more than happy to play with you." _Yes, this only proves how much more I have to have a blood test…Uzumaki was mum's name…_

"I can't…" He sobbed. "I can't because I'm a demon…"

"Nonsense!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Someone like you can't be a demon. I believe that, and you should too. Don't worry about what they say about you. As long as _you_ are _you_ then it doesn't matter, now does it?"

The little boy smiled brilliantly. "No…you're right, onee-chan." She smiled at him.

"That's the spirit!" She cheered. "Now, come on, let's go, OK?"

He stiffened a bit. "But the people… hate me."

"Don't worry! I'm a ninja in training; they'll have to think twice before staring at you funny!" She winked. "Trust me! I never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way, after all." He smiled freely.

"All right then, onee-chan!" He skipped out of the tunnel, holding onto Tsubaki's hand tightly.

"Oh, right, I'm Tsubaki Namikaze," She said, introducing herself. As they were closer, she introduced him to Itachi. "And he's Itachi Uchiha…" She said, gesturing her hand towards Itachi. She turned to see a curious Sasuke face her and Naruto. "And that's Sasuke Uchiha." She said, kneeling so that she was eye level to him. She gestured for Sasuke to come closer.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Can you play with him? I found him all alone and I know for a fact that it's much more fun to play with someone else than by yourself, right?" She smiled.

Sasuke nodded shyly, holding out a hand to Naruto. Naruto looked at Tsubaki, a bit unsure to take the hand or not. She nodded to assure him that Sasuke just wanted to play with him – not hurt him. Naruto slowly took Sasuke's hand and they both ran, laughing, as they played on the swings together.

Tsubaki smiled. "They're _so_ cute…" She stood up and picked up her shaved ice, taking a bite of her shaved ice. "And this is bliss…"

Itachi sat next to her. "You really care a lot about children, huh?" He asked, teasing her.

She chuckled. "You say that, yet you're still a child too."

"Yeah yeah…"

The two watched as Naruto and Sasuke played without a care in the world.

**| Five Hours Later… |**

"…I feel like a mother watching her children play…" Tsubaki said, breaking the silence.

"…I feel like a father watching his children play…" Itachi said, at the exact same time.

"We both feel like parents… (Sigh) We're too young for this…"

The both laughed.

**| One Hour Later… |**

The sun was beginning to set. The celestial sphere was a swirl of carnation pink clouds, Maya blue and amber sky. Tsubaki stood up, calling out, "Sasuke-chan! Naruto-chan! It's time to go now!" The two, reluctantly, made their way towards Tsubaki, Naruto looked very depressed. She sighed. We walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto, do you have anywhere to stay for tonight?" She asked, kindly. He shook his head. "Do you want to stay with me then? I don't actually have any parents since two years ago, so having some company would be nice."

"Thank…you…" Naruto whispered, shyly, smiling.

Sasuke huffed; he was being left out, and pouted. "Naruto… Let's play together again another day!" He exclaimed, begging with puppy eyes towards Tsubaki, Naruto and Itachi.

"…alright…" They all said, in unison, accompanied by sweat drops.

"Yay!" He cheered, childishly as… well, considering he was a two year old, very childishly.

With that, the four set of to the Uchiha district. They reached their destination in several minutes, Sasuke and Itachi entered together, while Tsubaki and Naruto waved good bye.

"Bye bye nee-chan!" Sasuke said, cutely. "Bye, bye!"

"Bye bye, Sasuke-chan." Tsubaki said, waving to both Sasuke and Itachi, the former and latter waved.

"See you, Sasuke!" Naruto said, waving.

"Un!"

The two waved good bye until Itachi and Sasuke were out of sight. Tsubaki turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you said before that you didn't have a place to stay, right?" She received a nod. "Then, you can stay with me as long as you like, I don't really like living in my current resident alone after all, it's too quiet." Naruto nodded, smiling. Tsubaki held onto Naruto's hand, walking towards the Namikaze compound.

_Tsubaki-nee-chan is really nice… I feel so warm around her, I wonder, why is that? _

**| To Be Continued |**

**A/N: **Hello people!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!**_

Okies, this is the second longest chapter I've ever written. I might right some more in this chapter later, but I'm not promising.

Next Time…

**Christmas Special: My Christmas**

Several one-shot stories starring my OC's, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsubaki and Itachi.

Chapter should be out on Christmas Day or Boxing Day! 

_Please wait until then!_


	5. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

**The Deeper Me**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy!!

**FOUR ONE-SHOTS HERE FOR CHRISTMAS!!**

Please note that the ongoing story may/may not be like this when it reaches Christmas…sometime or other… This is just a special story for Christmas that should not affect the real story! OK, True Love is probably a real pairing in my story… maybe, but anyway, the rest shouldn't affect the natural story in progress.

ARGH! My head is _filled_ with forbidden love… damn it! ARGH! I'm so glad I don't have a brother… (…in other words, I'm the only child…)

**WARNING: A little kissing scene within here, **_**somewhere**_**…**

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

**Christmas Special: My Christmas**

"Today is Christmas time! Today is Christmas time!" Tsubaki said in a sing-song voice. "We'll have fun and have presents, too. Oh, today is Christmas time!"

"Indeed, it is." Itachi said, from behind her.

"Aww…Itachi-kun, you're no fun!" She smiled. "How about these funny little ears to go with that head little of yours?" She asked, pulling out a head band with taupe-brown coloured weasel ears. "Pweeaase?" She asked, childishly.

"…Sure." He answered, a bit reluctant.

"YAY!" She cheered. "Banzai, Itachi, Banzai!!!"

"Ban…zai…"

"NO! Like this, like this; BANZAI!" She said, raising both her hands up to emphasise her point and enthusiasm.

"Banzai…!" He tried again, still not getting the enthusiasm.

"Damn…" Tsubaki sighed. "Anyways—" She cleared her throat. "—Okies, everyone, hello! And Merry Christmas!"

A large cheering erupted. Tsubaki and Itachi were in two high red seats.

"Today is Christmas, and thus we are going to show you how we Konohians do Christmas!"

"We hope you enjoy!"

"Enjoy, enjoy!"

**| Christmas Shopping |**

Tsubaki was out Christmas shopping. She passed by the many clothing stores, she looked down at the child next to her. He had golden blonde hair, piercing Maya-blue eyes whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto-chan, what would you like for Christmas?" Tsubaki asked, as they walked down the street. Naruto looked up at Tsubaki, and then grinned.

"Instant ramen noodles!" He said gleefully.

"Hmm… We'll see, we'll see…" Tsubaki answered, mysteriously.

The two walked into a material store, Tsubaki explained to Naruto that she liked making her own clothes as well as for others since they would be 'unique', she also told him that her Lolita clothing was sewed (with a sewing machine, some parts by hand) by herself. Naruto was amazed.

_That's how a true kunoichi should be,_ he thought. _Tsubaki-nee-chan is __**amazing**__!_

Tsubaki, on the other hand, went crazy with material. She bought about one metre of everything that was blue and/or purple and several other items such as coloured thread and lace and ribbon. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw that Tsubaki had about 4 bags _full_ of material.

"OK, let's go for your shopping now, Naruto-chan!"

"…hai…" Naruto whispered, shell-shocked by Tsubaki's new…enthusiasm.

End of 'Christmas Shopping'

**| True Love |**

Kouka walked along with her Red Lacy puppy, Usuakari, sighing as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She was torn. "I really want to tell him… but I can't…" She sighed. Usuakari yipped, trying to cheer her mistress on.

"Thanks Usuakari…" She smiled sheepishly. "…I don't know if I can…" She sighed, closing her eyes. Her thoughts went on to _him_._ I love him… I know I do… but he doesn't see me in __**that**__ way… If I confess, will it only do damage to or relationship? _She sighed heavily. _…but its Christmas Eve today… I __**have**__ to tell him!_

She didn't pay attention to her surroundings as she bumped into someone. It wasn't just anyone, it was Yacho Yaminaka. She put on a smile, in no way was it fake, either.

"Yacho!" Kouka exclaimed, happy to see him. Yacho smiled back at her.

"Hiya, Kouka." He greeted, putting on a goofy smile. "Kouka… I need… I want to talk to you…about something…" Yacho stuttered a bit, his cheeks were growing a blush.

"OK… umm… where?" She asked. _This could be my chance!_ She thought.

"Umm… just follow me, OK?" He said, dashing towards his right. Kouka silently followed him.

After travelling a kilometre or two, Yacho finally stopped beside a lake. It was a clear lake that was surrounded by a beautiful forest. The forest consisted of several different types of greens, oranges, reds and other various colours. Kouka took a deep breath, smelling the luxurious scent of her surroundings. She walked slowly towards Yacho.

"Yacho, this place is… beautiful." She said, smiling.

"Yes… but you…" Yacho started, blushing. He cleared his throat. "Kouka, even if this forest is beautiful, to me, Kouka, you are the most beautiful." His eyes looked at her softly. She gasped; this was the happiest moments of her life. She smiled serenely. "I love you, Kouka, I love you."

"Yacho," she started, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I love you Yacho, too, I truly do." Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel the other's breathing. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, the other mesmerised by the other's eyes.

Kouka closed the distance between themselves. Her tongue entered Yacho's mouth, Yacho's tongue entered hers. This kiss, which displayed their true feelings towards each other, was bliss to them. They were no longer plagued with 'what if's and doubts, but now, the fire of passion and love burned brightly between these two.

In this moment, they realised that this was no shallow crush – but rather a destiny that these two would and will hold for longer than their lives would carry. This was mystifying, probably unreasonable and completely insane, but despite that, they loved each other.

They slowly pulled away, but didn't let go. "…Yacho, I love you…" Kouka sighed, happily, burying her face within Yacho's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I do too, Kouka, I do too…" He buried his face within the right side of Kouka's neck.

_This…_ they thought. _Is the true meaning of Christmas, love and the waiting…_

_The magical ending of a part of their life…_

**| Yin and Yang |**

Within a lone room, a twenty year old Shiggon looked impassively at the fireworks display. He then looked back towards his twin sister, Shigaku Hyuuga. His sister watched the fireworks with the same expression as he did, however, her eyes portrayed that she thought the fireworks were beautiful. Shiggon, however, didn't see it that way. He was _more_ entranced with his sister's beauty, rather than the fireworks.

"Shigaku," Shiggon said to his sister, grabbing her attention as she looked at her brother. They were both in a lone room, watching the fireworks display out in Konoha as a celebration of Christmas.

"Yes, Shiggon?" She asked, slightly knowing what he would say, but she'd rather hear it rather than assume.

"Shigaku, you know, I love you." Shigaku caught the hidden meaning. She smiled at him, her gaze and his, both of longing and desire for each other.

"Shiggon," She started, tears within her eyes, she held him in an affectionate embrace, her head within his chest. "I do too… I want you, Shiggon… brother or not, I love you… You and only you… I _will not_ let anyone get in my way for your love… I will never…" She sobbed. Shiggon looked down at his crying sister's form.

"Me too," He cooed. "Me too…" He stroked her flowing, navy-blue hair. "…Shigaku…"

"…hmm?" She grunted.

"The elders… they said they wanted to preserve the Hyuuga bloodline… I asked them… and they said yes…"

"Yes? Yes to what?"

"…to the fact that they accept our relationship."

"…Shiggon… I… I love you…" She cooed, facing him, but still in his embrace.

"I do too… my sister…" He trailed off. "…my lover …and soon-to-be wife…"

They shared a passionate kiss, a new hope and flame rekindled within the darkness of night.

Like their names, Shiggon and Shigaku were both yin and yang themselves. They both lived together, for each other, by each other.

_The End_

**| Stalking |**

Eiki Nara and Ageha Akimichi were trying to discretely follow Aki Urohiya.

Aki made a turn at the next corner. He did the same for the next five corners and suddenly jumped over a metal, fifteen metre high fence. This stunned Eiki and Ageha as they had to _climb_ up the fence.

They sighed, but didn't give up. Now, _why_ would Eiki and Ageha follow Aki, the 'gentleman'?

Well, the answer is simple; because they thought they saw Aki buying a gift that was girl friend material.

"We can't lose him!" Ageha cried. "We need black mail on him!"

"Yes sir!" Eiki replied, taking out a camera from seemingly nowhere. The two were thinking of what Aki's girlfriend would look and act like.

As the two followed, they noticed that Aki was heading home.

_Does he __**always**__ go this way to get home?_

Aki entered his house with a polite knock on the door. He sat in the middle of an empty, wooden floored room, waiting as his mother came. His mother happily greeted her son. She had maroon-red hair and amber-coloured eyes. "Thanks, Aki,"

"No problems, mother." He answered with a smile.

Eiki and Ageha face faulted. They sighed. "And we thought he had a girlfriend… what awasted opportunity…"

"Oh? What is?" Said a menacing voice; behind the two. It was a crimson-red haired woman with taupe-gray coloured eyes. She was wearing the standard Chuunin uniform with matching taupe-gray shinobi shoes, along with a 1.2 metre long katana. They gasped in horror.

"Y-y-y-ou! Y-y-y-your… ARGH! AGEHA, RUN, I TELL YOU, RUUUUUUUNNN!!!" Eiki shouted.

"I KNOW, EIKI! NOW SHUT IT!"

With that, Ageha and Eiki were given a beating within an inch of their life.

The End…

And that ends the one-shots! I hope you have enjoyed them!

The story will be continued later!

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you enjoyed that!

And to all, a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Next Time…

**Chapter Five: Genin Exams**

Will Tsubaki pass this test, 3 months later after entering the academy? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
